Alistia
Alistia is a tropical planet, which is 90% water and 10% land, and is occupied by two species, Sleeg, a marine animal humanoids, and Mermel, human like sirens. The majority of the Mermels has been exterminated by the war with the Sleegs that in reality was orchestrated by the the branch of Daytron on Alistia led by Golba, Dr. Izel's brother, that wanted the treasure of the Sleegs, the "Enigma Gem", and is also the cause of the planet's pollution. The only known remained Mermel is only one girl, Nina, that despite the ancient hate between her race and the Sleeg seems to be on good terms with them, especially with Fritz and Jaus. Planetary Profile Climate: Humid Population: Primitive and Sparse Areas: Nalvasa Seway, Ocean Laboratory Place of interest *Lapatia Village *Nalvasa Seaway *Alistia Ocean Laboratory Plot After the disappearance of the Enigma Gem, Jaster & co along with Fritz and Jaus discovered that it was Nina the culprit. She stole the gem because she wanted the avenge the members of her race that died because of the Sleegs and to get this she allied herself with Golba and the Daytron. Fritz and Jaus tryed to reason with Nina saying that although she stole the Enigma gem she is still their friend and that the one behind their problems is only the Daytron. The Daytron then unleash Ganymedis, an enormous bionic hermit crab created by Daytron that start to fight with Fritz, Jaus, Jaster & co. The other Sleegs hearing the words Fritz and Jaus joined the fight against the Daytron to stop them and make Nina returning with the Sleegs. Nina moved retrieved the Enigma gem from the Daytron and used it against the Daytron. This enraged Golba that made Ganymedis go berserk and ferociously attack both Nina, much for the Sleegs shock, and also him. The Dorgengoa's Pirates and the Sleegs, after a long siege, succeed in defeating the Daytron's branch on Alistia and save an injured Nina. Once Nina awakened she found herself in the Lapatia Village where the Sleegs apologize for their attitude towards the Mermels saying that the village is also Nina's home. Then Fritz and Jaus tell Nina that they will fulfil the promise that they made to her of going together with Nina around the planet to found other Mermel survivors. Thanked for their help by Fritz, Jaus, Nina and the other Sleegs Jaster & co leave Alistia to continue their adventure. Guide Lapatia Village You’ll come to the peaceful Lapatia Village. A is ahead in the treasure. The shop might have some stuff for you too. Go north and east to a hut and overhear an argument about . Some things and the is missing. Get the treasure on the west shore after the events for a . In the far south is a . If you walk up the stairs and go way up you’ll see four treasures in town – an , (Sun Key chest). Save at the north end and go north. Go up the path and look for a . Use the elevator you see and get the . Go west and north and you’ll come to .' Nalvasa Seaway Go to the far east for a . Northwest across the bridge and then south for an whe you’re across. Go west and drop down for an . Far to the west for . In the center further north is a . A bit past this and you’re at the . Go south and a little west and you’ll see a path going down (which is southeast). If you can make the jumps it’ll lead to three treasures, , and . Go along the southeast beach until you see a red ?. Use a and the shows up. It pops up and drops back down after some damage and attacks. Nothing really complicated but another enemy that just can’t handle 3 of your pirate’s attacking it at once. Have your buffs up and start hacking once it comes out of the ground – grab the . Against the east wall you’ll see a . Go back to the previous Transporter and go northwest this time and you’ll see two treasures – one has a thief trap and it is and the other is . As you continue east look for a south detour for and then continue back east.Alistia Ocean Laboratory You’ll see a transporter but you may also see a battle with the shark and the dolphin. They get beat up by some monsters, specifically . Save at the now. Go northwest along the west wall to see . Continue this route and you’ll see a . North of the transporter is . Continue going northwest up this mountain and you’ll reach a . East of the transporter you’ll see a treasure but it’s a . Continue east and then take the south path when you can and you’ll reach a . Go back to that previous intersection and go across the bridge and keep going northeast. You’ll go a LONG ways until you start curving southwest and see a . Soon you will be running north along shallow water until you reach a red ?. Hopefully you have a to use here. They are rare but is valuable for your revelation chart. Anyway, . This guy can be a major annoyance, constantly pushing you throughout the area. Get your attacks in from the side on this guy and preferably with Illusion Sword or a Gun / Bombs or whatever long range you have. He has a high defense and it’s hard to get combos on him when he’s constantly moving and doing swipes to knock your party down. When you finally get down, you get some . Now you can head north to the transporter and north more to continue on. I went south and east first, down the path skipped earlier. You’ll reach a narrow passage that will swerve west so follow it until you reach . Now just either teleport back to the endpoint or walk there. Southwest of here is . As you go past the transporter you can see that you can jump up on the hills – jump up two and go east for . If you go the other way you’ll get and . Alistia Ocean Lab As you head east you’ll have a quick scene. Look on your right (south) and you will see an . Keep going for the Alistia ocean lab. You’ll see a and scene. Keep going and you’ll reach the transporter. This is the final one on the planet. A bit ahead and Nina will be with Daytron and the . Some scenes and you’ll have a boss fight with . He is huge and is only vulnerable in the front. Illusion Sword is helpful to stay away from the slices and cuts Ganymedis tries but Flash Sword 3 up close is just as fine, you’ll just get knocked down a few times. After about 1/4 of the damage is done you’ll have some more scenes and then you’ll battle for good. Once it’s HP starts getting lower, begins to shoot two bullets at you that you’ll have to dodge or jump over. Ganymedes also stays a good ways away from you in this phase. Just keep doing damage, it gets more elusive as it nears death. A is your reward. Some scenes and your work in will be finished. For this a (for Jaster) will be awarded. Trivia *Alistia is the only planet separate from the main story arc, and is an exclusive for the US and EUR release, as well as the Japanese Director's Cut edition of the game. Category:Planets